There are a number of passenger restraint belt systems in which the upper end of a shoulder belt is attached to the upper rear corner of the vehicle door or to some other portion of the vehicle generally above, to one side of and behind the passenger. In passive belt systems provision is made for moving the belt from a passenger-restraining to a passenger-releasing position in response to the opening-closing motions of the door, so that the belt will not obstruct the passenger from getting into or out of the vehicle.
Usually, the anchor for the upper end of the shoulder belt of a passive belt system is rigidly secured so that the belt leads away in a given direction only and does not fit well to passengers other than those of a certain height and weight. Therefore, there has been proposed a belt support device which permits the position of the anchor member to be adjusted in accordance with the physique of the passenger. With such a device, however, the position of the anchor member must be changed each time to suit the physique of the passenger. Moreover, with such devices adjustment is afforded only vertically with reference to the height of the passenger; adjustment of the angle at which the belt leads from the anchor is not provided for.